charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eleven Planes of Existence
"Maybe we banished her somehow. Now, there are eleven planes of existence." - Phoebe Halliwell in Apocalypse, Not An 11-planar existence is one mirrored by current theories in physics, which have suggested that the universe exists in eleven dimensions, only four of which we perceive. Planes of Existence To keep the balance of the universe in order, there must be a number of Planes. Many Planes exist and they all have different realities to maintain the Grand Design. Some Planes are similar to our reality, some even mirror our world, but all are diferent in one way or another. Many magical beings use their planes to their advantage and most teleporting such as Orbing and Shimmering involves travelling through several planes in a matter of seconds. There are eleven Planes of Existence, which are detailed in the following: Astral Plane A world where infinity is frozen and the souls of the vanquished remain. It has been described as a wasteland and although magic exists there, very few beings are able to survive the hostile environment. Unvanquishable demons can also be sent there to burn, frozen in time, for eternity. Casual Plane The casual plane is the highest and most mysterious of the Eleven Planes of Existence. Very little is known about this plane and even less is proven. It is believed by many faiths that this is where the deities dwell. Cosmic Plane The realm of the Fates, who control the paths that the lives of mortals take. The home of those who mapped the stars and spun the planets. Angels of Destiny reside in this plane. Ethereal Plane The realm of the Elders, represented as a Greek style temple in the clouds, similar to the presentation of Mount Olympus. Evil Plane More commonly known as the Underworld, this realm is the domain of demons and the forces of darkness. It is commonly represented as a dark underground cave. Ghostly Plane The world that spirits pass through as a transition to the Afterlife. This plane often mirrors an individual's view of the world around them, so they will see familiar location. Magic can not be used in the Ghostly Plane. Good Plane The origin of Good Magic and Morality, which enables mortals to choose between right and wrong. Love Plane A realm reached only by the climactic energy achieved through love-making. Women were once worshipped for their ability to allow men to reach this plane, which can only be seen by a couple who are truly in love. Mental Plane A plane where mental abilities come from, such as Premonition, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Empathy and Projection. This is also a realm of consciousness, where one finds a sense of self, fantasy and thought. Physical Plane The world of everything we can sense - see, hear, smell, taste and touch - our own, physical world. Magic flows freely here and can be used by those who possess power without restriction. Spiritual Plane Also known as the Afterlife, this is the realm of Guardian Angels and those who have passed on, but remain to watch over those still on earth. Spirits can be called from the Spiritual Plane with a simple spell. Note *In addition to these eleven planes, there are various other dimensions created by causality and magic.